Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of endoscopic surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to endoscopic surgical instruments for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures. Related methods utilizing the surgical instruments are also disclosed.
Related Art
The general field of endoscopic surgical procedures is generally directed to minimally-invasive surgical techniques that provide, in one manner or another, access to an internal organ or cavity of a patient's body. Examples of such procedures include, without limitation, thoracoscopy, laparoscopy, pelviscopy, endoscopy, and arthroscopy. Generally speaking, these procedures minimize trauma to a patient by providing access to interior body cavities through very small incisions. Oftentimes a percutaneous cannulas, known as a trocar sleeve, is used to provide a port for a generally elongated surgical instrument that is to be introduced into the patient. Laparoscopes, endoscopes, arthroscopes and the like can be used during these various procedures to provide visual observation of the procedure.
By obviating the need for a large, open incision to expose the body cavity, minimally-invasive techniques can significantly reduce the pain, recovery period, morbidity, mortality rates, and the cost associated with open surgical procedures.